LOTM: String Theory S3 P3/Transcript
(Miles is seen in the living room with Izuku and Alex talking early in the morning) Alex: So that's why you left him behind with the kids? Miles: You know my stance on Charlie's gas, there's no way I'm gonna get close while he's agitated like that! Izuku: Would've been nice to get help though. Miles: You could've handled it just fine man. You- (A ringtone begins to ring out next to Miles) Miles: Huh, what? Oh. (Miles reaches for his phone, answering it and being answered by his dad Jefferson Davis) Miles: Hello? Jefferson: Hey Miles. Miles: Yeah what's up? Jefferson: I got some news for you! Miles: *sigh* What is it now? Jefferson: Well, you know how me and your mom have been moving right? Miles: Yeah? Jefferson: Well, we're finally settled in! Miles: That's great news dad! But what's in it for me that you had to call me about? Jefferson: Well, this'll come as a bit of a disappointment but we're uhhh...making you move schools. Miles: Wait what?! I can't move schools dad! I still got the Defenders dad. Jefferson: Oh you'll still be with your little Defender group but you're just going somewhere else is all. Miles: *sigh* Where to? Jefferson: You're moving to U.A. (Miles is seen staring off with a tired expression) Miles: What...? Jefferson: Come on Miles, you'll still be with your friends! Miles: Yeah except for the three or four that I actually hang out with most of the time. Jefferson: What do you mean? You still got that uhhh...Midoriya kid right? Miles: Yeah, well he's no Alex...or Peter for that matter. Jefferson: Miles... Miles: Look just...give me some time to think about this okay? It's a lot of pressure you just put on me. Jefferson: Alright then, I love you Miles. Miles: Yeah I know dad. (Miles goes to hang up before he hears his dad clear his throat as Alex and Izuku turn to listen. Miles then puts the phone on Speaker mode) Miles: Yeah? Jefferson: You gotta say I love you back. Miles: Dad are you serious? Jefferson: I wanna hear it! Miles: Dad- Jefferson: I wanna hear you say it! Miles: You're driving me out of a conversation- Jefferson: I love you dad! Miles: Dad I- Jefferson: Dad I love you. (Miles sighs) Miles: Dad...I love you. Jefferson: That's a copy. Alright see you later. Miles: Bye. (Miles hangs up his phone as Izuku and Alex are seen laughing) Miles: What? Alex: That's a copy! Izuku: I forgot how much I liked your dad man! Miles: Yeah well, what he just told me just killed me. Alex: Why what'd he say? Miles: I'm moving schools. Alex: Really? To where? Miles: He said they're moving me to U.A. Izuku: Whoa really?! Alex: That's great man! Miles: Great? I won't even get to hang out with you Alex! Alex: What do you mean? You'll still be a part of the Defenders right? Miles: Yes but- Alex: But nothing! Besides you still have a good chunk of the Defenders still going to school with you if that's the case. Miles: It's not that! I just think that U.A will just hold me back. Izuku: From what? Miles: Being a real hero. Alex: How is changing schools gonna hold you back as a hero? Miles: I don't even really need half of that stuff! I don't need a provisional license, I don't need to be a sidekick and I don't need to go to some stupid training camp. I am Spider-Man and a Defender, not a goddamn boy scout. Alex: I know Miles. Izuku: We're not boy scouts....Are we? Alex: No you're not Izuku. U.A. is the best hero school for a reason. (The Defenders start coming out of their rooms) Uraraka: Morning guys. Alex: Sup. Miles: Mornin'. (Uraraka notices how annoyed Miles seems) Uraraka: Hey what's up with him? He seems more ornery than usual. Miles: Since when have I ever been ornery?! Alex: He's just a little upset is all. Momo: Why? Alex: Miles is moving and has to move schools. Erin: What school is he moving to? Alex: U.A. (The U.A. students are surprised) Mina: No. Way. THAT'S AWESOME! Tsuyu: Wow that's great news Miles. Tenya: Its gonna be a great honor to have you be a fellow student! Izuku: It does sound nice but he doesn't seem to think so... Uraraka: Huh? Why? Izuku: He says U.A. is doesn't make heroes, but Boy Scouts. Miles: Wait Izuku I didn't- Izuku: No Miles. You did. *Gets up and leaves* (Miles then noticed sevreal of his fellow defenders look offended) Miles: Guys wait I didn't mean that. (The others leave as Miles and Alex are left behind. Miles seems disappointed) Miles: I wasn't trying to be rude. Alex: You gotta remember that about half of our group consists of people from U.A right? Miles; I know. It's just...I know it's my dad that wants me to do this. Alex: What's wrong with that? Your dad is such a nice guy. Miles: He doesn't know that I'm Spider-Man. Alex: What? How and why? Miles: He's a Police Officer dude! On top of that, he doesn't even like Spider-Man! Out of all of us he finds me to be a vigilante! Alex: How does he know it's not you though? Miles: I've never told him. He knows I work with you guys but he thinks I'm some kind of field techie or something. Alex: Well you are good with machines and math problems. Miles: Thank you! But still, don't you feel that U.A is...I don't know, kinda elitist? Alex: Elitist? Uhhh well... Miles: I'm gonna take that as a yes. Alex: It's a little bit. But it's not that bad man, you'll get used to it eventually. Miles: I hope. Just make sure no one else forgets me back home. Alex: Don't worry man, everyone at the Academy knows it's you under that mask. Miles: Thanks man. I appreciate it. Now I gotta figure out how to apologize to the others. Alex: I'd let them cool off a little first. Miles: Yeah that might be best. Alex: Well, when do you start though? Miles: I think tomorrow. I mean it is Monday coming up. Alex: True, and there's no Puppet activity so I think that'll be perfect for you. Miles: God this is gonna be awkward. Alex: Well, what are you gonna do now? Miles: I'll head home I guess. Pack up my stuff, bring it here and head off with my dad or something. Alex: Alright man, see you around. Miles: Right, thanks. (Miles heads into his room and comes out dressed in his Spider-Man outfit which Alex notices is a bit different) Alex: Whoa dude, did you respray it? Miles: Yeah, I got tired of the old red and blue feel. So I made it black and red, pretty cool huh? Alex: I like it! Just make sure your dad doesn't see you in it. Miles: He won't. Catch you around man. Alex: Bye! (Miles leaves and starts to swing back home. It then cuts to the next morning as he's seen at his home talking to Alex on his phone) Alex: It's the big day man! You ready? Miles: Well, I still haven't apologized you know. It's gonna be awkward as hell. Alex: Just give it your all man. You'll do great! Anyway, I gotta head out too, see you back at the warehouse. Miles: But wait I- (Alex hangs up before Miles could answer) Jefferson: Miles! Miles: Yeah?! Jefferson: Are you finished packing for school? (Miles looks back and finds an empty backpack) Miles: Yeah...? (Miles is seen quickly grabbing a bunch of random notebooks and pencils before he jams it into his bag. He then leaves his room looking for something as his mom walks by) Miles: Where's my laptop? Rio: You won't need it now hurry up. Jefferson: If you want me to drive you, you need to hurry! Miles: No dad I'll walk! Jefferson: Personal driver and he's gonna walk! (Miles quickly makes a ham sandwich and eats it) Jefferson: Come on you're gonna be late! Miles: In a minute! *bites down* In a min- (Miles is seen being hugged by his mom outside) Miles: Mom come on! Rio: In a minute remember? (Miles' mom lets him go as he walks down the sidewalk. He is then seen running down the sidewalk as he throws stickers onto various objects before tripping in the middle of a road as a police car comes up and flashes its lights) Miles: Ah come on... (Miles is seen in the back of his dad's cruiser) Miles: Seriously, dad. Walking would've been fine. Jefferson: You can do plenty of walking when you peel those stickers off Saturday. Miles: You saw that? I don't think that was me dad. Jefferson: And the ones on Clinton Street. Miles: Okay that was me. (Silence fills the car) Jefferson: Sooo, The Defenders huh? How's that all going? Miles: Pretty good I guess. Jefferson: Saved any lives yet? Miles: I'm just the techie remember? Jefferson: I know but I heard you were there when they saved Lost Haven from Venom. That was pretty cool! Miles: I guess. (A TV is seen outside on a subway entrance with footage of Spider-Man) Jefferson: Spider-Man, I mean he drops in with the Defenders every time zip zap zops in his little mask and answers to only them. Meanwhile, my guys are on the line, right into danger and we show our faces! (Miles then sees kids from the Academy approaching) Miles: Oh no! Dad speed up I know these kids! Jefferson: I mean with personality comes great accountability! Miles: That's not even how the saying goes dad! Jefferson: I mean he was pretty cool in Venom's fight I'll give him that. (Miles' old friends start taking pictures of him through the window) Miles: Oh my god don't cops run red lights?! Jefferson: Well yeah some do but uhhh, not your dad. (Jefferson then pulls up by U.A) Miles: Do I really have to do this? Jefferson: Come on Miles, you made a commitment. Miles: I just think that this school is a bit elitist. Jefferson: Elitist? Miles: I'm only here because one of those Pro Heroes probably gave me a recommendation! Jefferson: No way, you passed that entrance exam with flying colors. We only took the offer back because we moved here. (Miles sighs) Jefferson: Look, you'll love it. Your friends go here too you know. (Miles gets out of the car with his bag) Jefferson: Love you Miles. Miles: Yeah I know dad. (Miles starts to walk off when Jefferson's siren makes a loud noise as he speaks through his radio, causing the other kids to look over) Jefferson: Remember yesterday Miles? Miles: Are we really doing this again dad? Jefferson: I wanna hear you say it. Miles: You're driving me out of school- Jefferson: I love you dad. Miles; Look at this place! Jefferson: Dad I love you. Miles: *sigh* Dad, I love you. Jefferson: That's a copy. (Jefferson drives off as Miles walks up embarrassed) Miles: *Thinking* Not my best start to a school day. U.A Student: Hey Miles. (Miles looks over to the kid) U.A Student: Did you copy? (The kids laugh as Miles stands glaring before he keeps walking) Miles: *Thinking* Alright Miles, not a good start so far. But you need to remember what Alex said, you're still a Defender and you're still a hero. Yeah, I can do this! (Miles then trips on his own foot and starts to fall) Miles: Or I'll just die. Huh, funny why do I feel like this has happened to someone somewhere before? (Miles is about to fall before he is able to break his fall easily. He gets back up as Uraraka passes him) Miles: Oh Uraraka! Hey it's me! (Uraraka looks back for a second before looking forward and walking off) Miles: Oh yeah, right. (Miles continues to walk around to walk when he sees Tenya) Miles: Hey Tenya! Tenya:... *Nods* Miles. *Walks off* Miles: Oh boy... *Sees Bakugo* He- Bakugo: Go die in a ditch! *Walks off* Miles: Well at least he's still the same. (Miles continues walking) Miles: God, I wonder how Alex and the others are doing. (Alex, Jack, Erin, Leo and Scott are seen back at the Academy) Alex: Jeez, without Miles this group sure is quiet. Erin: Miles got the chance of a lifetime Alex. Those Pros really saw some kind of potential in him. Alex: Yeah but is it really worth it? He didn't even wanna go through with it. Jack: Wait is that why everyone was so quiet about him earlier? What did he do? Alex: He called the U.A Defenders boy scouts. Jack: Damn, that's cold. Erin: But why wouldn't he wanna go? I think it's the perfect shot at him reaching his full potential as Spider-Man. Alex: It's true that he isn't as good as Peter was and I'll admit that this could be good for him, but there's clearly something else bothering him. Scott: Like what? Alex: I'll...I'll explain when we get home later. (Alex and the group walk down the hall. It then cuts back to Miles who is seen walking around U.A) Miles: Well, I'll give them one thing they sure do know how to handle interior decorating around here. ???: Well well! Surprised to see you Young Miles! Miles: Huh? (Miles turns around and sees All Might standing behind him) Miles: WHOA!! Uh.. He-Hello All Might! All Might: Nice to see you here Miles! You've been doing great in the Defenders I've heard! Peter would be proud of you I'm sure! Miles: Yeah, I guess. He always talked about this place, said it was the best place he'd ever been to. But now that he's gone, I just can't feel anything about it anymore. All Might: Why ever not boy? Miles: He's the one that gave me the confidence I needed to be Spider-Man. And without him, well...I just feel like a failure. I called my teammates boy scouts when it came to them coming here. All Might: Hmm... I see. No wonder your class has been quiet about you. Here I thought they would have been excited to have you here. Miles: Yeah... I messed that up huh...? All Might: But I think I see the problem: You don't hate the school. You don't feel you belong here. Miles: Cause I don't... Peter belongs here, not me. He might not have been Spider Man very long, but he is the TRUE Spider Man. All Might: That may be. But I feel you can be just as great, if not greater then Peter. Miles: You're just saying that.. All Might: *Grabs Miles shoulders* Not at all dear boy! I know talent when I see it! And you have talent! You time in the Defenders is proof of that! Look at all the things you and your friends did together! Uraraka once mentioned to everyone here how you saved her from those Targhuls! Miles: Yeah but that's it! That's the only real Spider-Man thing I've done! People may say that the Spider-Men were some of the best on our team, but it was all Peter on that front. He's the one who sacrificed himself to steal the cure from Martin. All I did was save a girl from a couple of zombies, anyone could've done that. (Miles pulls a picture of him, Peter, Alex and Izuku from his backpack and looks at it) Miles: Being Spider-Man...just feels like I'm taking Peter's identity at this point. Not even my dad likes the new Spider-Man, and he doesn't even know it's me! All Might: Young Miles- Miles: Look forget it! Just... I'm sorry All Might... *Leaves* All Might: Hmmmmm. (Miles walks down the hall looking at his picture. He starts to tear up before he throws it to the ground and walks off. Someone then approaches from behind and picks up the picture where the person is revealed as Uraraka. She walks off with the picture as the scene cuts later to lunch where Miles is seen sitting alone as he draws a concept for suit upgrades before he stops. He then clenches a fist, rips the drawing out and throws it into a nearby trash can) Miles: Goddammit Peter, where the hell are you when I need you...? (Miles puts his head on the table and starts to silently cry to himself) Miles: Why...? Why did you have to go so soon...? I...I can't do this without you man... ???: Hey Miles... (Miles looks up and he suddenly sees Izuku and the others) Miles: Uh guys! I uh.... *Sighs* Listen I- Uraraka: No Miles. You don't need to say anything. Tsuyu: Us on the other hand, we wanted to apologize. Miles: Huh? Izuku: We know what's been bothering you. Miles: Oh really? Uraraka: Does this have something to do with it? (Uraraka puts Miles' photo on the table. He picks it up and stares at it before he begins to tear up again) Mina: Miles... (Miles puts his head on the table crying as the others try to comfort him) Izuku: Miles, you know the whole thing with Peter wasn't anyone's fault. Miles: That still doesn't change the fact that... I miss him.... Momo: We all do Miles... Miles: I'll never be the hero he was... Izuku: That's not true man. You are about as heroic as Peter was in his prime. You need to remember that you're Spider-Man. Miles: I may be Spider-Man but I'm not even half the Spider-Man he was! Tenya: That is simply not true Mr. Morales! You and Peter had been on level field ever since you two started teaming up during that fight with Gamma. You helped about as much as he did. Miles: Wait, didn't we all get our butts kicked in that fight? Tenya: Yes we did, I simply left that part out to fulfill my point. Momo: Not only that Miles, you pointed out SEVERAL of our enemies weaknesses. Some of which we didn't notice. Miles: That's true. Izuku: And you're probably one of the smartest people on the team. None of us could figure out flaws in a person's weapon or a weak point on an opponent like you could. Miles: I know. But I just don't feel right about this, I feel too obligated to honor him. Uraraka: You don't have to feel that way man! Don't be the Spider-Man Peter was, be the Spider-Man you are! Miles: What? Izuku: Yeah, you can be a completely different Spider-Man! This whole time I think it's been because you've just been following in his footsteps too closely. You need to break off and make your own path as Spider-Man! Miles: You really think so? Izuku: We know so. Miles: How am I supposed to prove that I still have what it takes to be Spider-Man though? Uraraka: Well, we are gonna be doing another Villains vs. Heroes battle later if you wanna join in. We do need another villain on the team. Miles: You want me in? Mina: Of course we do! Tenya: You're not just a Hero or a Defender, you are our friend! We'll always want you! Izuku: So what do you say Miles? Wanna find your path as a Spider-Man? (Miles take a look back at the picture. He then smiles and looks at everyone) Miles: I'm ready! (The group all cheers happily for Miles. They are all seen chatting as All Might watches them.) All Might: Well done Miles Morales. (All Might walks off as the group gets up and walks off together, ready to help Miles find his confidence as Spider-Man once more) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts